The Girl and The Fey: A Wizarding Bedtime story
by shadowkat678
Summary: You have heard our own bed time stories, now how about one from the Wizarding world? This is a tale of "The Girl and The Fey", a little fairy-tale told from a father to his daughter on her birthday. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! It is also kind of like the Wizarding creation myth, just a little something I thought up after English class.


_**The Girl and the Fey: A Wizarding **_**_fairy-tale_**

* * *

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own this fairy-tale I think I deserve the rights to that considering it was 12:00 on a school night that I came up with it... **

**This is kind of like the Wizard version of how wizards and witches came about. We were talking about the native American creation stories in English class and this popped into my head. I wrote it a few months back and just now found it again. I decided to transform it into a Harry Potter fanfic on here, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Girl and the Fey_**

* * *

"Daddy, tell me a story! Please?" In a small bedroom, covered in books of all kinds, sat a little girl and her father. The man chuckled softly.

"Okay birthday girl, but then it's time for bed, all right Ab?" He looked into her exited brown eyes, eager as ever, as she nodded furiously, and sat down beside her on the small bed. "This is a story I was told when I was a kid. It's called the Girl and the Fey." The man smiled. He knew how much his daughter loved fairy tales. "And here is how it starts."

* * *

_Long ago, in a land divided, lived two people: the humans and the Fey. The people of the Fey were as powerful as any witch or wizard, as captivating as any Veela, as wise and as cunning as any mortal that had ever walked the earth, and as old a race as the land itself._

He smiled as her bright brown eyes widened in excitement and continued on.

_These magical beings were the same height any of the humans, but there were many notable differences in their appearance that set them apart. The people of Fey had the pointed ears of the high elves from the north, along with the grace and the elegance to match any being alive to this day, their eyes shone as bright as a burning flame, and upon their backs were brightly patterned wings, jutting out beautifully from their spine, that would be the envy of any of the other fairy folks._

_The humans and Fey had been in constant dispute for as long as they had shared the same land. The humans, for their part, considered the people of Fey to be tricksters and trouble makers. Everything that went missing, everything that went wrong in their lives, was blamed solely on the Fey. The Fey, on their parts, saw the humans as invaders, thieves, and liars._

_"_Daddy, why would they think that? The Fey were there first weren't they?" He marveled at her innocence, and couldn't help but wish she could stay that way.

"People don't always like what they don't understand. That's how it has always been." She frowned thoughtfully, but didn't ask anything else, so he continued yet again.

_The way they saw it, the humans intruded upon the land they had occupied since before any could remember, the land that they had always inhabited as they wondered as they pleased and protecting the dark forests, lush valleys and clear running streams as the guardians of the vast land upon which they lived. The Fey watched on in disgust and sadness at the humans open hostility, until they had finally been forced to returned that hostility themselves, protecting their own lives as well as their home and way of living. A fierce war was fought between men and Fey, with great casualties on both sides until, finally, a treaty was formed._

_Both sides agreed that a wall should be built between their people and neither side could cross over onto the other's land, and so it had remained for years and years following._

_Century's past and one night, as the full moon reached its highest peak in the night sky, two children were born. One of the children being a human girl and the other child being a boy of the Fey._

_The years passed swiftly by as the children grew strong, neither one knowing of the other, and both living under a single rule. Never, ever pass over the border wall or else forfeit your only protection against the other side._

_The girls' beauty was the envy of many. She never cared though, always wanting what she could never have: to get away from the captive life she led, to be free from the walls surrounding her, caging her. The girls eyes were as bright as the stars, long hair as black as night, skin pale as moonlight, and curiosity never to be satisfied._

_Every night the girl would dream, dream of soaring high over the city wall and into the mysterious forest of the Fey that lay beyond it. She dreamed of them dancing joyously and playing, colored wings glowing bright with the silver moonlight that shone down onto them as they flew though the towering trees, and she dreamed of one Fey in particular. She dreamed of a young Fey boy, sitting isolated from all the rest, and in him she saw a part of herself reflected back at her, like a mirror: they were the same._

_One night, with the moon shining full overhead and the entire city fast asleep within their homes, she quietly left for the dividing wall of the village. She climbed stealthily up the stonework, as nimble and quick as a spider, and looked out into the forest that had haunted her night time dreams for so many years. Before she could turn back however, her foot slipped on the slippery weather worn stone of the great wall and the girl tumbled down hard and fast into the shadowy forest below, outside the safety of the only place she had ever known._

_She lay in front of that wall; sure she had taken her last adventure. Little did she know that the Fey boy from her dreams was very much real, and more like herself then anyone could ever guess._

_"_Is she okay, Daddy, is she?"

"Well honey, you need to let me finish first to find out don't you?" He chuckled a bit, watching his girl's drooping eyes-lids as she nodded back tiredly.

_He too dreamed of reaching over that wall, of experiencing a world not his quiet his own. He dreamed of the bustling people crowding the busy sun baked streets, the sound of a hammer striking loudly against white hot metal in the forge, the smell of freshly baked bread drifting out from the small city bakery, and of a girl feeling just as out of place as he was himself._

_The same night as she, the boy of Fey left for the great dividing wall, only to find the dark haired maiden he had dreamed of laying sprawled out at the base of it, hardly breathing at all. The boy hurriedly brought her back to his people for help, but they would agree only on one condition, the girl could not be allowed to remember any of what she had seen. But for all the effort, power, and magic of the Fe, it could not make her forget._

_Each night, as the moon was rising its high arc up into the sky, they would meet back on the wall, sharing stories of their life on the other side, and each night the people from both sides grew more and more suspicious of the disappearances._

_One night, a Fey scout made a decision to follow the boy. Overcome with anger at what he found, the scout attacked the young girl. Before his spell could hit her however the boy hurled himself in front of the blast. As his last bit of life began to fade from his body, the boy of the Fey gave her one last gift. He gave her his magic._

_Clouds darkened the sky as both sides emerged to find the girl lying over the lifeless body of her friend. With a howl of white hot rage she unleashed her new found magic. Though she could have killed them all, the girl instead destroyed the wall and declared peace between the two people. But her gift came with a terrible price, for such power was not meant for beings as fragile as humans, the girl was slowly dying._

_Ten years later and the girl, who had now become a fully grown woman, breathed her final breath. But before she died she had a set of twin boys, and the magic she had been given was passed down into them. These were the first wizards. Of course they didn't have the magical ability of their mother, but these boys were the start of a nation. They and their descendants would be the protectors of the two people, keeping the memory of the sacrifice alive._

_The Fey and the humans worked together and built a shrine in honor of the two friends so the memories of what they had done would continue to live on even after they had left that world. As the girl's last spark vanished from her eyes the girls spirit finally flew free, leaving her body far behind and soaring over the wall, city and forest at last, there stood the young boy, waiting for her with an outstretched hand. And they flew, flew to a land with sights brighter then any you have ever seen, sounds purer then anything you have heard, and smells sweeter then anything you have ever smelled in this world. And that is where they stay to this day as the two friends travel the world in search of adventure, flying free together and not once regretting what they did, or what was left behind..._

* * *

He trailed off, looked down at his daughter and smiling at her sleeping form, dark hair spread out across her pillow. "Good night princess, happy sixth birthday. Promise that you'll never grow up." And with that, the lights were diminished and he walked out of the room, leaving her to dreams of flying.

* * *

**AN: I know that this isn't a typical Harry Potter fanfic and that Fey and High Elves were never mentioned in the series, but in all the magical world I don't think that they could name all the creatures in seven books. This was kind of a creation myth, and as every culture seems to have one I thought they deserved one as well.**


End file.
